The Fairly OddClip Show/Quotes
:(Timmy walks to Chloe's house; Timmy nearly knocks the door until Chloe quickly opens it) :Chloe: Come on in, Timmy. :Timmy: (as he walks inside) So, what's the big surprise? :Wanda: We were helping create a clip show for the times we've spent together. :Cosmo: We even have most of your wishes here too. :Wanda: The good ones. :Cosmo: The bad ones. :Poof: Even the ones in between. :Timmy: Sounds good, I've got nothing else planned for the day. :Ivan: I've always wanted to see the stuff you've done in real life. I already got the large popcorn ready. :Timmy: You've had me at popcorn. Let's watch! :Chloe: Neptunia, hit the lights. :Neptunia: You got it, Chloe. :(pulls up a sling shot of rocks and spring the rocks at the lights, thus breaking the lightbulbs) :Chloe: (deadpan with her hand in her forehead) Thank you. :(Clip show in 3...2...1...) :(A Fairy Presentation) ---- :Timmy: Man, it's an awesome day and I'm stuck in the house doing chores! If there was less stuff to clean I'd be done by now. :Cosmo: (poofs in with Wanda) I know, I know! You could melt some of it with heat vision! :Wanda: Or you could wish that all the chores were done! :Timmy: That's a great idea, Wanda. I wish... :Cosmo: Or you could melt it, with heat vision! :Timmy: Right, gotta go with the superpower, I wish I had heat vision! (Cosmo and Wanda make it so) Awesome! (blasts Cosmo's crown with heat vision) :Cosmo: Hey, that's not funny! :(Timmy melts Wanda's crown) :Cosmo: Now it's funny! :(Timmy laughs maniacally while he burns the entire room, then skips away) :Cosmo: Aww, see? Look how happy we've made him! (he and Wanda turn to ash) ---- :Astronov: Ooh, that's gotta sting. :Ivan: What happened after that? :Timmy: I've toasted my dad's trophy that he got when he was my age and was punished for it. After that, I've traveled back in time to make sure Dad didn't win it. Little did I know, I've change a whole lot more than that. :Chloe: And what about your dad? :Timmy: He became a dictator after being sent to Dictator School. Fortunately, Cosmo and Wanda from the 70's helped me out and I've fixed the time stream. :Astronov: I take it that you've traveled in time dozens of times during your wishes. :Timmy: You bet. But, is there anything else other than time travel? :Cosmo: Well, we've also have a clip of your heroic side, especially when it comes to weird wished up stuff from others. :(clip show shows a scratching screen until it shows a clip) ---- :Sparky: (sniffs) Something smells really good Timmy. :Timmy: That's my fairies! We gotta get them out of that Crocker-Pot before their rumps are roasted! But how? :Sparky: I got it. :Timmy: What? :Sparky: (springing a paddleball) I did six! :Timmy: Sparky, focus! If we don't get them out of there in the next ten minutes, they're cooked! Come on! :(a Tubacabra pops up) :Timmy: Oh, no! Now I have to practice my tuba! (pulls up a tuba a plays it making the Tubacabra go away; Timmy stops but it came back and he quickly plays it again making it walks away again) We got to rescue my fairies and take out Vicky. :Sparky: We can't Timmy, Vicky will use Foop to destroy us. :Timmy: Not if we convince Foop to turn of her first. He's spent a lot of time with Vicky, he must be ready to crack by now. :(the Tubacabra returns again, but Timmy stuffed a tuba in it's mouth) :Timmy: Come on, Sparky! ---- :Wanda: Hmmm... I still can't tell whether Sparky was loyal or naïve. :Timmy: In a way, he was kinda both. After all, I was his eighty-fourth owner. :Ivan: Eighty-fourth? :Poof: Yeah, most of his past owners wouldn't want Sparky due to his destructive nature. :Cosmo: They even make Sparky leave by moving to another town, going on a permanent vacation or play dead until he leaves the house. :Ivan: Well, it seems that Sparky himself has a terrible life. I feel kinda sorry for him. :Timmy: We'll worry about that some other time. Right now, let's focus on more of my past stuff. :Chloe: We also have clips of my wishes as well, Timmy. :Timmy: Oh, then let's take a gander. :(clip show shows a scrathing screen until it shows a clip) ---- :Chloe: Ooh, I feel bad for Mr. Cuddles. I'm breaking the bunny out! Cosmo. Wanda. (Cosmo and Wanda appear) I wish Mr. Cuddles was free! :Timmy: No! :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands;'FREEDOM POOF!)'' :'''Timmy: What have you done, Chloe Carmichael!? :Chloe: Given an unfairly slandered little bunny its rightful freedom. Here, Mr. Cuddles. I'm gonna give you a big hug. :(Mr. Cuddles growls loudly; Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda start to run) :Chloe: What have I done, Chloe Carmichael!? ---- :Chloe: Now I know how enthusiastic I used to be. :Timmy: Used to? :Chloe: I've done a little bit of maturing while my parents and I were in Maine. :Timmy: Now that you mentioned it, you have been a little less achieving when you've moved back. :Astronov: So, what happened to the bunny? :Chloe: Mr. Cuddles, who was actually a female ate Cosmo and Wanda's wands after Cosmo turned them into carrots. :Neptunia: Even I knew that was dumb. :Timmy: After she ate the wands, she turned into a monster and chased us around the school. :Chloe: Turns out, all she wanted was my carrot bites I've had in my pocket. Also, the reason she was so vicious was that she was a (shows a picture of Cuddles and her children) mother. :Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia: Awww. :Astronov: Where are they now? :Timmy: They flew to Florida (to Chloe) which I now know the Shickadances are at unharmed. So, what other mishaps are in here? :Poof: This. :(clip show shows a scrating screen until it shows a clip) ---- :Science Teacher: And who wants to be the first to demonstrate their mini robot? Miss Tang, what about you? :Timmy: Uhh, we actually did one together. In fact, our robot's parked right outside. It starts as an eco-friendly gas-gusting polkas-seducing motor vehicle. (raise his emergency wand) Then, it transforms into a super cool... :(Timmy's wished-up limo turns into a giant robot walks near the window of the classroom and picks up and breaks the ceiling scaring everyone) :Timmy: Scary robot? :(the giant robot blasts lasers while the school kids runs away) :Timmy: Don't panic everybody, I've got it under control because I wish the robot was gone. (wand makes a raspberry) Oh, no! I can't be out of wishes, I've got like eight left! ---- :Ivan: I take it you wanted a wand of your own. :Timmy: Yeah, but unfortunately, it was good enough for ten wishes and it was for emergencies only. Cosmo and Wanda were busy getting Poof ready for the family photo and I needed protection from school. :Cosmo: Clearly you didn't use your wand to wish the cow butt smell off of you. :Chloe: (chuckles) Cow butt? :Timmy: Let's not discuss it... ever. Chloe, can I use the bathroom? :Chloe: May I use the bathroom. :(Timmy sighs and walks to the stairs) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!